A Simple Demand
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: ONE SHOT. Prequel to "A Simple Request". Why did Saix start going to Xemnas' room every other night? Saix can't remember, but Time does. In honor of belated Xemsai day: 1/7/2010


A little quickie for Xemsai day (1/7/2010)  
For this Xemsai day, Xemnas shall be playing the role of dominate. Don't worry, Saix, July will be your month to rule.

You can call this a "Prequel" to my previous story, "A Simple Request". Haven't read it, this please do so before reading this story. I promise, it'll be worth it.

* * *

"Saix, we need to talk."

"What about, Superior?"

"You can drop that ruse of yours. I know you think nothing highly of me."

The usually mellow Saix suddenly gained some emotion and smirked, turning around to meet the Leader of Organization XIII head on.

"I technically can not think highly of anyone seeing as that takes emotion to do." Responded Saix, his words' double meaning purposeful cynical towards Xemnas.

"Do not twist words to your choosing. I know that you and number VIII have been doing unnecessary patrols around the Castle. Namely, around my private quarters, to which you have no business entering."

"I have no clue what private quarters you're talking about, but if you're referring to an area within this vast castle of ours, I think it unfair to simply put boarders on some parts of the castle as you see fit. This castle belongs to all of us."

"Odd; how can you think anything to be unfair, number VII?"

Saix scowled at the slight mental jab. He grew wary as Xemnas approached him past his comfort zone, but with a wall behind him, there was nothing he could do but press himself as flat against it as possible, even as Xemnas slammed his palms on either side of the man.

"What are you hiding from us, Xemnas?"

"Hiding? Indeed, we are all hiding something from each other within the endless realms that this Castle holds. Each of us holding fast to the memories stored in our nonexistent bodies, we keep them to ourselves in the fear that if we express our past lives, we might disappear as a result. You and number VIII remember your past lives where as I do not. So what do I have to hide, Saix? I remember nothing. I have nothing to hold fast to, but I would like to."

"So that chamber I found…"

"I will remember my past. Somehow. Perhaps remembering my past will bring me that much closer to being whole. So if I sense that you've been near that corridor again, I will have no choice but to terminate you."

"You'll do no such thing."

Xemnas raised a sleek eyebrow at this call of bluff. "Oh? And what makes you think I won't?"

"You still need me to keep order. If I'm no longer here, the lower ranks will never listen to you; you're too elusive. Too enigmatic. I, however, am always on their heels, making sure they're doing what you've set them out to do. Without me, there'd be no Organiz---!"

"Your words amuse me…" Xemnas chuckled darkly, a strong grip squeezing the breath from Saix's throat. He watched with morbid pleasure as the man in his grip gasp and writhed like a worm, his hands wrapping over his wrists to try and loosen the potentially lethal grip.

"Are you really so pompous to believe that the Organization will not run smoothly without your presence? Have you forgotten whom it was that started this Organization? If it weren't for the incompetence of Number II, you would not be Second in Command; I would have given it to him or to Number VI. Your status is nothing more than a consequence of circumstance. Nothing more, so do not think that killing you is beyond a sense of convenience."

Finally releasing his grip, Xemnas chuckled in observing Saix regain his breath, his sharp yellow eyes burning with spite for him. That anger. That hate. That small hint of fear now present. It was wine to Xemnas' soul and he wanted more of it; more of what emotions Saix's memories had to offer.

"However, if you wish to give yourself a bit more leverage, I'm sure you can assist me in some other fashion besides that of 'keeping order' as you so called it."

"And what might that be?" sneered Saix, his displeased look only giving Xemnas more mirth. Stroking the growing bruises around Saix's neck, causing the man to flinch ever so slightly, Xemnas' amber gaze grew with intensity.

"I shall endow you with a personal task. You are now ordered to come by my bedroom chambers every other night. You will service me in helping me regain some of my memory."

"Why at night?"

Leaning forward over Saix's ear, he murmured in his lowest voice, smirking as a tiny shiver racked Saix's body. "Like the others in this castle, I want to keep my own little secret. Do not forget nor do not be late."

As Xemnas' body disappeared in a cloud of darkness, Saix couldn't help but quiver all the way down to his groin.

"What… has come over me?"


End file.
